Funny Sunday
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Series: The Middle: Frankie Heck and her husband Mike, a manager at a quarry, have lived their whole lives in Orson, a fictitious small town in Indiana. Frankie is so far the least successful salesperson at the local car dealership, a job she explains she took only after the dentist office she worked in had closed down. Axl, the oldest, is her rebellious teenage son and was conceived with Guns N' Roses playing a significant role. He usually appears at home wearing only boxer shorts and regards any task or chore asked of him to be an enormous imposition. A handsome and confident teen, he is a school star athlete but struggles academically. Sue, the middle child and only daughter, wears braces, part of the reason for her almost neurotic self-consciousness. She attempts to cure this by frequently trying to join school organizations, but consistently fails. Because of this she has developed formidable resilience. Brick, the youngest child, is a very bright but socially awkward and quirky nine-year-old who was given an unusual name in the vain hope that he would develop into an equally cool kid. 2 Broke Girl$: '''Set in the Williamsburg neighborhood of the New York City borough of Brooklyn, the series chronicles the lives of two waitresses in their early twenties—Max (Kat Dennings), who comes from a poor working-class family, and Caroline (Beth Behrs), who was born rich but is now disgraced and penniless due to her father (Martin Channing) being caught operating a Bernard Madoff-esque Ponzi scheme—working together at a Brooklyn restaurant. The two become friends and build their dream of one day opening a cupcake shop. Among those working with them at the restaurant are their boss, Han Lee (Matthew Moy); Oleg (Jonathan Kite), an upbeat Ukrainian cook; and Earl (Garrett Morris), the cashier. At the start of each episode Max is shown serving a table and at the end of each episode, a tally shows how much they have made toward their goal of $250,000. '''Mike & Molly: Set in Chicago, Illinois, the series follows two obese people, Mike Biggs (Billy Gardell), a police officer who's looking to shed some pounds, and Molly Flynn (Melissa McCarthy), a fourth-grade teacher, who meet at an Overeaters Anonymous group and become a couple. However, they also have to deal with the comments, jokes, and criticism from Mike's fast-talking partner Carl McMillan (Reno Wilson) and sarcastic mother Peggy (Rondi Reed), and Molly's mother Joyce (Swoosie Kurtz) and sister Victoria (Katy Mixon), Carl's Nana (Cleo King), and Abe's restaurant employee Samuel (Nyambi Nyambi). Outsourced: When Todd Dempsy finishes management training for his job at Mid America Novelties, he finds that his call center has been outsourced to Mumbai, India, and that in order to keep his job, he must relocate to India and manage the call center there. He is picked up from the corporate housing by Rajiv, his assistant manager, who is interested in replacing him, and meets the rest of his employees. He also meets two other call center managers: Charlie, who gives him advice over lunch, and later Tonya, who immediately shows an interest in him. Cougar Town: 'The first season premiere episode shows Jules while she examines her naked body in the mirror for signs of aging. Jules, now divorced from her husband Bobby, tries to re-enter the dating world and relate to her young assistant Laurie. Jules' best friend and neighbor Ellie tries to prevent her from going out while her son is constantly being embarrassed by both of his parents. The show was originally about older women ("cougars") dating younger men, as Jules begins dating Josh (Nick Zano) and Barb is often seen "hunting". Jules' relationship with Josh ends when he tells her that he loves her and Jules does not feel the same way. Later Jules begins a relationship with Jeff (Scott Foley) a client who infuriates Jules with his indecision. Her relationship with Jeff ends when the relationship becomes too serious for Jules who is not looking for anything too serious so soon after her divorce, whereas Jeff is ready to settle down as he has been 'playing the field' for a long time. After her relationship with Jeff ends, Jules falls into bed with her ex-husband Bobby (Brian Van Holt). This causes Bobby's feelings for Jules to stir even more and he later tells her that he wants her back. Jules, however, tells him that she loves him but "not that way anymore" and that their happy ending is them as friends, raising their son Travis (Dan Byrd) together. Toward the end of the season, the simmering feelings between Jules and neighbor Grayson (Josh Hopkins) boil to the surface, and the two begin a relationship. '''Mr. Bean: '''Bean is late for his mathematics exam and speeds past a Reliant three-wheeler, nearly tipping it over. Once he reaches the college, he irritates a fellow candidate (Paul Bown) by getting out many spare pens and a number of mascots, including a Pink Panther doll whose tail is positioned to appear as a penis—a rare instance of overt sexual reference for the series. Bean quickly changes it. He has studied trigonometry, but he finds a calculus paper in the envelope. He spends the duration of his two hours trying to cheat off the other candidate, before finally falling asleep for most of the time, and does not realise until the last two minutes that there were ''two papers in the envelope: one calculus, the other trigonometry, with the student given a choice as to which to do. He tries to complete the paper in a hurried fashion, even snatching the pen from the other candidate, finally stopped when the examiner yells at him to stop writing, having already said so twice. Bean's alarm clock then goes off. '''Friends: '''The first season introduces the six main characters: Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, and Ross. Rachel arrives at Central Perk after leaving her fiancé Barry at the altar and moves into Monica's apartment with her. Ross constantly tries to tell Rachel that he loves her, while his lesbian ex-wife, Carol, is expecting his baby. Joey is shown to be a struggling actor, while Phoebe works as a masseuse. Chandler breaks up with girlfriend Janice (Maggie Wheeler), who frequently returns in later seasons. At the end of the season, Chandler accidentally reveals that Ross loves Rachel, who realizes that she feels the same way. '''Joey: When Joey's new TV show is cancelled and the show he turned down is a big hit, it leaves Joey kicking himself and in search of work. Joey's nephew wants to leave his mother's house and live with his cool uncle but is afraid to tell her. My Name is Earl: The series stars Jason Lee, Ethan Suplee, Jaime Pressly, Eddie Steeples and Nadine Velazquez (Lee and Suplee had also worked together on the film "Mallrats" more then ten years prior). Earl J. Hickey (Lee) is a petty criminal, living in the fictional rural county of Camden, whose winning $100,000 lottery ticket is lost when he is hit by a car. Lying in a hospital bed, under the influence ofmorphine, he develops a belief in the concept of karmic retribution when he hears about karma during an episode of Last Call with Carson Daly. To turn his life around, he makes a list of every bad thing he's ever done in an attempt to correct them, as he believes that this is the only way he can gain positive karma. After doing his first good deed, he finds the $100,000 lottery ticket he had previously lost. He sees this as a sign of karma rewarding him and, with his newfound wealth, he begins doing good deeds according to his list. That 70's show: 'In the first episode, Red Forman and his wife Kitty hands the keys to the Vista Cruiser to their son, Eric, to use. Through persuasion from his friends, Eric uses the car to get out of town for a Todd Rundgren concert in Milwaukee with his closest friends: Donna, Hyde, and Kelso. Eric also decides to invite a new foreign exchange student from school, named Fez. Kelso's girlfriend Jackie invites herself along, and Eric is uncomfortable around Donna when Kelso inadvertently tells Eric that Donna likes him. '''The Big Bang Theory: '''Physicists Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and Dr. Sheldon Cooper get their lives shaken up when an attractive young aspiring actress from Omaha, Nebraska, named Penny moves in to the apartment across the hall from theirs. Leonard begins to become hopelessly enamored of Penny, while she feels only platonic affection for him; as a result, she finds herself putting up with his closest and ever-present friends: his roommate, Sheldon, who appears borderline obsessive-compulsive; engineering whiz Howard Wolowitz, a desperately sex-crazed mama's boy who thinks that his 1970s-style clothing and hairstyle give him an air of cool hipness; and Dr. Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali, who will not speak to her, as he is too shy to talk to women, unless intoxicated, where he becomes a smooth talking yet highly overly aggressive womanizing flirt. During Season One, Sheldon loses his job for insulting his new boss, finds his ego bruised by a child prodigy, and becomes unable to bear being part of a lie that Leonard has told, always attacking the world with a relentless need to assert his supremacy. Rajesh first learns that he can talk to women, but only when he's drunk, and Penny and Leonard finally go out in the season finale. '''Two and a Half Men: '''The series revolves around the life of Charlie Harper, his brother Alan, and Alan's son, Jake. Charlie is a bachelor who makes his money writing jingles for a living and leads a hedonistic lifestyle. When Alan's wife Judith decides to divorce him, Alan moves into Charlie's beach house, with ten-year-old Jake periodically coming to stay with his father and Charlie. Charlie's house is cleaned by Berta, a sharp-tongued woman who initially resists the change to the household but comes to grudgingly accept it. The first eight seasons of the series finds Charlie in primarily sexual relationships with many women until, in season 6, he becomes engaged to Chelsea. However, the relationship does not last and Charlie eventually flies to Paris at the end of season 8 in pursuit of Rose, who was introduced as his stalker in the pilot episode. At the beginning of season 9, it is revealed that Charlie died when he "fell" in front of a train in Paris after cheating on Rose; it is strongly hinted that Rose was responsible. Alan's experiences are somewhat different from Charlie's. Throughout the series he continues to deal with the results of his divorce from Judith, his son growing up, and generally he has little success with women. Even his marriage to Kandi at the end of season 3 was short-lived. In season 4, Alan is back at the beach house paying alimony to two women out of his meager earnings from his job as a chiropractor. In season 7, he begins a relationship with Lyndsey McElroy, the mother of one of Jake's friends. Their relationship is temporarily suspended when Alan accidentally burns down her house, but the relationship eventually resumes. At the beginning of season 9, the beach house is sold after Charlie's death to Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire in the process of being divorced by his wife Bridget. Although Alan leaves to live with his mother Evelyn after the house is sold, he is invited back to live in the beach house by Walden as he needs a friend to help guide him in the world. '''Community: '''Community begins when Jeff Winger (Joel McHale), a suspended lawyer, enrolls in Greendale Community College after it is discovered that he falsely claimed to have a bachelor's degree. The series focuses on the experiences of Jeff and the study group that he forms in an attempt to attract the romantic attention of Britta Perry (Gillian Jacobs), a former anarchist trying to get her life back on track. The other members of Jeff's study group include Pierce Hawthorne (Chevy Chase), a millionaire on a late-in-life voyage of self-discovery; Annie Edison (Alison Brie), a young straight-laced student and former prescription drug addict; Troy Barnes (Donald Glover), a former high school star quarterback-turned-nerd; Shirley Bennett (Yvette Nicole Brown), a single mother and vocal Christian going to school to jumpstart her brownie business; and Abed Nadir (Danny Pudi), a pop-culture-obsessed film student. The group originally unites as a study group for the Spanish 101 class taught by egomaniacal teacher "Señor" Ben Chang (Ken Jeong), and quickly become friends. '''The New Adventures Of New Christine: '''The first season consists of 13 episodes and premiered on March 13, 2006. In this season Christine has only just enrolled her son, Ritchie, at a new posh private school, where she is constantly being humiliated by Marly and Lindsay, some non-working mothers at the school. On top of all this she has just discovered her ex-husband, Richard has started dating a much younger woman who is also named Christine. Christine has a brief fling with Burton Shaffer, Christine's on-and-off romantic interest, but they soon break up due to Christine not being able to commit to the relationship. In the season finale Christine kisses her ex-, Richard, causing him to tell New Christine, who promptly breaks up with him. '''Modern Family: '''Jay's family tries to function despite the age difference between himself and his second wife, Gloria. Claire's and Phil's family tries to punish their son and watch over their eldest daughter and her new boyfriend. Mitchell tries to hide the fact that he and his partner Cameron have just adopted a baby daughter in Vietnam from his family until Cameron invites Mitchell's family without consulting him (which is revealed to be the other two families, Jay being Mitchell's father and Claire being Mitchell's older sister). '''Suburgatory: '''The series follows George Altman, a single father who decides to get away from New York City to the suburbs so he can give his teenage daughter, Tessa, a better life after he finds an unopened box of condoms in her drawer. However, the move to suburbs has the daughter wondering if they just entered the world of The Stepford Wives after they see how "perfect" their new locale is, right down to the neighbors who welcome them into the cul-de-sac. The song for the promo of this section is ''Born This Way By Lady Gaga Schedule: The Middle - 16:00 - 16:30 (24 Episodes) 2 Broke Girl$ - 16:30 - 17:00 (24 Episodes) Mike & Molly - 17:00 - 17:30 (24 Episodes) Outsourced - 17:30 - 18:00 (Cancelled) (22 Episodes) Cougar Town - 18:00 - 18:30 (24 Episodes) Mr. Bean - 18:30 - 19:00 (Cancelled) (17 Episodes) Friends - 19:00 - 19:30 (24 Episodes) Joey - 19:30 - 20:00 (24 Episodes) My Name Is Earl - 20:00 - 20:30 (24 Episodes) That 70's Show - 20:30 - 21:00 (25 Episodes) The Big Bang Theory - 21:00 - 21:30 (17 Episodes) Two and a half men - 21:30 - 22:00 (24 Episodes) Community - 22:00 - 22:30 (25 Episodes) The New Adventures Of Old Christine - 22:30 - 23:00 (13 Episodes)/Rules of Engagement (7 Episodes) Modern Family - 23:00 - 23:30 (24 Episodes) Suburgatory - 23:30 - 00:00 (22 Episodes) Notes: ''':$ - Certain To Be Cancelled :( - Likely To Be Cancelled :/ - Toss Up ' ':) - Likely To Be Renewed :D - Certain To Be Renewed 2 Shows will get cancelled, the ones in danger are: OUTSOURCED, MR. BEAN, JOEY & COUGAR TOWN